The End of Me
by PhantomDragon09
Summary: After her parents were murdered, and her beloved sorcerer falsely accused, what's a young queen to do?
1. Part 1

The sun was setting across the great kingdom of Enchancia. Everything seemed calm, and peaceful as the world prepared for bed. It was a beautiful sight, as the sun began to fade and darkness took over. Lights began appearing in the small houses below as the darkness spread across the land. From the top of the tower, one could see everything in the kingdom, and beyond that. You could see the ships in the harbor, hear the people so far below singing happily as the walked through the streets. The world seemed happy that spring night, except the lone princess of Enchancia.

Princess Sofia turned away from the window and into the darkness of a sorcerer's old lair. She climbed down the steps to the floor far below and breathed in the musty smell of old books, and the sweet smell of half finished potions. Broken potion bottles littered the floor, books with their pages shredded to bits were strewn across the shelves, desks and floor. The glass crunched beneath her feet as she walked towards the desk, where the royal sorcerer has been sitting just a week ago, working tirelessly on his newest schemes. Her finger traced thoughtless patterns into the dust that had settled over everything.

Lost in thought she didn't hear the new castle steward, Arthur, come in behind her. She jumped as he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Coronation day is tomorrow, and your 23rd birthday, you must get some sleep."

"Yes, you're right, thank you Arthur." With that, she brushed past him and walked the halls to her room.

She shut the door behind her, sat on her bed, and cried. Within the past month, she had lost the dear castle steward from when she first arrived at the castle, Baileywick. She had lost Amber to marriage; she had gone off to another kingdom with her new prince. Worst of all, she had lost both of her parents in a violent murder. She had walked into the throne room just weeks ago to find her parents both tied to their thrones, crowns on their heads, and throats cut. Sofia had vomited instantly and began to scream. Their bodies were removed, and everything was cleansed within hours, as if it had never occurred. Before she could think, the funeral was prepared and a date was set for the day after the next. Amber came home with her husband, and James returned from his flying derby tour. The funeral was extravagant, most of the kingdom had showed up to pay their respects to Sofia and her siblings. After the day was over, it was announced that Sofia would be appointed new ruler of Enchancia, and the coronation day would be on her birthday at the end of the month.

Sofia begged Amber or James to take over the position as ruler instead, but both declined, happy with their new lives. Sofia had no choice but to become the new ruler, and to make matters worse, the chief guard had announced they had definitely found the one who killed the king and queen. She would be able to see him the next morning, and decide on his punishment. At that point she had no idea who it could have been that could have been caught so quickly.

The next morning she was brought to the prison cells below the castle. Within a dark cell stood a tall, skinny figure, barely visible in the poor lighting. As the figure turned towards Sofia, she realized it was her dear sorcerer, Cedric. Upon seeing each other, they both ran towards the iron bars which held Cedric in darkness. Through the bars Sofia grabbed Cedric's hand, which was cold and bloody. By the light of a torch flickering beside the cell, Sofia could see Cedric had been beaten almost beyond recognition. His hair hung over his face, drenched in sweat and blood. His shirtless torso was ripped to shreds, his arms were black and blue, and his eyes, once a bright amber, were a dulled grey. Both were unable to speak as the guard slammed the bars, indicating for Cedric to get back. Sofia stood still clutching the bars with tears streaming down her face. She refused to believe it was Cedric, he had been loyal through the years, ever since the beginning.

Now, three weeks later Cedric still lay in the prison below, being tortured daily by any guard or soldier who got a bit bored. Sofia still hadn't announced him guilty, or decided on a punishment. She couldn't do that, she loved her sorcerer, since she first met him she loved him. She had spent as much time as possible with him as a young girl, learning spells and potions. She was the only one who believed in him, and genuinely cared about him. Now she held his life in her hands, and perhaps, he did hold her parent's life in his.

Sofia had been in her room for the past three hours, it was around midnight at that point. She stood and silently slipped through the door, through the halls, and outside. The air was chilly, but smelled of honeysuckle and moon flowers intertwined with the castle walls. She tread lightly across the castle grounds towards the prison entrance. The heavy door to the prison creaked loudly as she pushed it open and attempted to quietly shut it. No one seemed to be around, not a guard in sight. She crept towards the cell which held Cedric, she knew no one would be around, Cedric was the only prisoner being held right now and no one seemed to care about him.

One torch burned by his cell and she quietly approached. She could hear muffled sobbing from inside, it stopped once she stood in front of the cell. He sat on the old mattress on the floor, soaked with blood and sweat. He made an attempt to stand, but collapsed back down immediately. Sofia looked around and discovered a set of keys on a hook by this hall's entrance. How completely lazy, she thought to herself.

She took the keys and unlocked the cell door and ran to Cedric. She took his hands in her's, again his hands were bloody and bruised, but also noticeably bonier. She looked at him, behind the wet, and dried blood, she could see he had lost a great amount of weight. He coughed and turned to spit blood to the floor. Sofia could feel the tears form in her eyes, how could she let this happen?

"I'll get you out of this." She whispered past the knot in her throat. "I will find out who killed my parents and save you." Her voice broke as tears began flowing.

He reached out and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "It's too late." He whispered back, hoarsely. "I'm at the end of my rope, I can't continue living like this."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked, somewhat louder than she had hoped.

"I've lost the war of life princess, all strength has left my body. My life is over."

Sofia had no reply, she just stood up and ran out. She found a bucket and filled it with water from the fountain and raced back. She ripped the hem off of her cotton nightgown and soaked it in the water and began cleaning Cedric's face and body. The cold water made him shiver but he allowed it, it felt good. Soon, Cedric's skin was visible and clean despite his many open wounds and scars which covered his body. She sat down next to him and he took her in his arms which helped him keep warm. He kissed her forehead as she clung desperately to him. She could tell he was in pain, but she couldn't let go. He kissed her cheek, he kissed her nose, he kissed her lips. Here he lingered on the lips he had wanted to kiss for ages. Sofia's heart soared as her sorcerer kissed her so passionately. All pain and suffering they felt at that moment was gone, and replaced with warmth and passion.

As Cedric grew increasingly tired, he decided to lay down. Sofia did so as well, tucked in his bare arms which clutched her so tightly as he gently kissed her neck. She stayed awake a while, focused entirely on the sorcerer and his grasp. She thought about how nearly everyone thought he was a fool, and a worthless sorcerer. She remembered when she first arrived as a young girl, looking up to him as a great man. Then as she grew older, falling madly in love with the man. As a princess she couldn't openly express her love, especially since her love was twice her age. Now here they were lying together in a damp prison cell, both madly in love. What's a princess, or queen, to do?


	2. Part 2

Sofia was able to creep back to bed before the sun rose. Leaving Cedric to today's fate broke her. She knew it was true, he might not live to see tomorrow in the state he was in. She tried to shove the thoughts from her mind; today was coronation day and her birthday, it was a day to celebrate. But celebrate what exactly? The rise of a new queen or the death of the previous rulers? A day to celebrate birth and life or celebrate the loss of so many lives, including her own. In her own bed she couldn't find rest, only with Cedric could she find peace, but the sun was up, and coronation day began.

Sofia was bathed and dressed in a gown made of the finest lavender silk. Small pearls embroidered the bodice and around the waist. On the hem of the gown was a field of tiny hand-stitched violets, painstakingly perfect in size. A silk cape was draped over her shoulders, the exact color of texture of Cedric's old robe. She held the edges of the cape, feeling the fabric slip softly through her fingertips, remembering better times. Then it was time to be presented to the people of Enchancia.

Coronation was a blur, it came and went. Then the coronation part and Sofia's birthday party commenced. She walked, she greeted, she accepted gifts of all shapes and sizes, some beautifully wrapped, others not wrapped at all. She hardly acknowledged any of them, she felt like a dead woman walking. She forced her mouth upward into a cheery smile for all of the kingdom who expected a radiant queen. She danced with princes, laughed with princesses, hugged the people of her kingdom. She was surrounded by people who loved her, but they didn't love _her._

While Sofia was chatting lightly with her old friend Princess Jun, Sofia felt someone's hand alight on her shoulder. She turned to see Prince Hugo standing behind her; he had grown tall and incredibly handsome. He smiled gently down at Sofia and kissed her hand. "A pleasure to see you again, Sofia. It has certainly been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it has." She replied awkwardly. "How have you been?"

"Oh, been fine. I just wanted to saw how incredibly sorry I am for all your losses. This party so soon afterwards must be difficult for you."

"You have no idea, I've barely had three seconds to mourn. I've had no comfort."

Prince Hugo took her hands, "Well, if you ever need me," he touched her chin lightly, "I'll be here for you." He smiled a charming smile.

Sofia smiled meekly back, suddenly feeling embarrassed in the presence of her past bully. "Thank you, thank you very much Prince Hugo."

"Would you like to step outside for a moment?" He gestured towards the doors.

"That would be wonderful, actually." She took his hand as he led her to the steps outside.

They sat together on the castle steps. It was a warm night with a full moon high overhead. Sofia took a strong breath of the delicious air, letting it fill her lungs, and exhaled the stress that had been bottled up for so long. The two of them talked on for a while about their lives, their kingdoms and their families. Sofia felt relief to finally be able to talk freely, though she never thought she'd feel relief while sitting next to Prince Hugo.

"So, it's just going to be you ruling the entire kingdom?" He asked.

"For now, I guess."

"Well, someday you'll need a king to rule with, no?"

"Someday."

"Someday soon?" He sounded pushy.

"I don't know, just someday." She snapped.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound pushy. It's just, Sofia I love you."

Sofia felt her face grow warm, "Are you really trying this now? Right after my parents have died, right after my life has been thrown up in the air? How dare you even consider such a thing."

"Fine," he stood up, "be that way, but when your kingdom falls under your rule because you have no man to rule for you, don't come crawling back to me." He stormed off back inside.

After what seemed like an endless line of people bidding her a goodnight, she was alone. She wondered how Cedric was tonight, as she wandered empty halls. Suddenly Arthur ran up to her, looking gleeful.

"Tonight went wonderfully, my Queen!" He laughed happily. "Soon we must find you a king though so you may rule by his side!"

"Why can't he rule by my side?" Sofia cocked her head to one side, "Ruling a kingdom is a two person job, we rule equally." She walked briskly past him, heading towards the prison.

As she entered, she could hear a conversation between two guards discussing Cedric.

"He's as good as dead at this point, he doesn't even put up a fight! Where's the fun in that now, eh?" Said the first voice drunkenly.

"Should we just finish him off and tell the Queen he died in his sleep or something?" The other voice questioned.

"No, you should tell the Queen exactly what you've been doing to this man this entire month." Sofia stepped forward from the shadows.

"Prince-I mean, Queen Sofia!" The first one bumbled, "It's nothing just the o'l prisoner is looking a bit beat up is all!"

"Don't you lie to me!" Sofia shouted sharply, "I know you've been torturing him, day in and day out, all through the night even. Who gave you permission to do such a thing?"

Neither of the men spoke as Sofia brushed coldly past them to Cedric's cell. Cedric lay on the mattress, barely breathing. Sofia knew the end had come, though the story had barely started. She commanded the two guards to help carry him to the castle, into her room. Both began to protest but stopped short and did her bidding. Cedric was unconscious as they set him down on Sofia's bed. The guards left immediately after as Sofia sat on the bed in an attempt to rouse the sleeping sorcerer.

Somehow, by some odd chance, he opened his amber eyes for the young queen. She took up his hand in her's and held it tight. He grinned slightly as she kissed his cheek. "You know I'm innocent, don't you?" He asked weakly. "I was framed, you know."

"Of course I know you didn't do it," Sofia whispered back, "but who exactly framed you?"

"Guess." He smiled.

She looked down at her hands still in his, "It was Prince Hugo, wasn't it?"

"Bright as ever. Somehow, he managed to frame me, a scrap of fabric, or something I'm not sure but it was enough to convince the royal guard."

"Cedric, I'm sorry I didn't pull you out of this sooner, I wasn't thinking. I could have saved your life."

He sighed and winced at the pain, "I understand." He said, his voice fading. "Just know how much I love you, my little princess."

"I know, Cedric. After all this, and it's too late." Tears began to pour from her eyes as her sorcerer's eyes shut for the last time.

Cedric's body was removed. There was no funeral of any kind, just a queen left in mourning. Sofia stood in the tower looking down at her kingdom. She wouldn't tell anyone Hugo was to blame, she wouldn't ever tell anyone Cedric was innocent. Nothing mattered to her anymore, she had a kingdom to rule, this was her duty whether she liked it or not. There was no turning back, she had to face the fact that everyone she truly loved was gone. They were all torn viciously away from her grasp, and there was nothing she could do. Her final thoughts slipped out over her tongue and through her lips, "I have reached the end of me".


End file.
